


a moment's peace

by venndaai



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Art, M/M, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-15 23:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Two Wardens taking a break.





	a moment's peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greygerbil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greygerbil/gifts).

[ ](https://imgur.com/YlQcETq)


End file.
